A Christmas to Remember
by passionately happy
Summary: When Massie and Claire visit Forks for a month, they are faced with encounters that they'd never thought they'd have before. They have to go to a new school, and be faced with another popular girl! Will they survive?
1. Wishlist Swapping

_**Massie's POV**_

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire!" I exclaimed at my best friend Claire Lyons. "This is a wish list, _nawt _a dream list."

The Pretty Committee was giving me their Christmas wish lists. Friday Night Sleepovers are always a fun time, but since it was dangerously close to Christmas, I had to stress.

Claire blushed. "Sorry. But it never happened. I really want it to."

My other friends, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil peered at the list.

"Serious-_leh?" _Dylan popped a bubble with her gum. "You haven't kissed him?"

I sighed as I looked at the list:

_Iphone! Total def!_

_Two pairs of Uggs and one pair of nice Keds_

_Cash_

_**A kiss from Cam**_

"Well, Cam's my boyfriend, and he hasn't given me the mouth-to-mouth yet." Claire pouted.

"But you guys have been dating for two years!" Kristen pointed out.

"Okay, then." I sighed. "Ah-proved." I gave Claire her list back. "Next!"

Alicia stepped forward and gave me her list.

I scanned it, looking for LBR things.

_**Anything Ralph Lauren! Anything.**_

_**Miu Miu heels**_

_**Coach bags!**_

"Ah-proved. Next!" I rolled off, handing Alicia her list back.

Kristen handed her list to me.

_Pumas!_

_IPhone_

_Roxy stuff: Bags, Clothes, that kind of stuff_

_Cash_

"Ah-proved." I said, handing the list back to Kristen. "Next!"

The redhead stepped forward.

"Where's your list?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. "I need it _ay-sap."_

"I don't need a list." Dylan flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder. "Just get me something from Alice and Olivia, and I'm set."

"Ah-proved." I sighed quietly. "Now;" I said, pushing aside the wish lists. "Who has ah-mazing gossip?"Alicia smiled proudly. "I do."

"Go awn." I nodded.

"Layne Abley." Alicia's smile quickly faltered. "Was making out with Derrington last night." She shot a apologetic look at Dylan, Derrington's girlfriend.

Dylan filed. "Oh. That's nice."

"But I saw it." Alicia stared at Dylan, her brown eyes gleaming in pleasure.

"Opposite of True!" Dylan yelled. "_Derrick _would never do that. We--"

"E-nuff!" I interrupted-yelled at Dylan. "Dylan, are you mad at Alicia?"

"No. I was just--"

"Then why does it seem like you want to socc-her?" I smirked.

"Isn't that my comeback?" Kristen demanded. I rolled my eyes. _Always the sporty jock._

"I thought it was ah-propriate for this time, hullo?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I guess Derrington is out." Dylan sighed. "He would never be pecking in a LBR if he really liked me."

"Whatev." I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "LL." I make two double L's, which stood for 'Like Landon', my current crush. "Landon used to be this alpha dating a LBR." I sighed dreamily. "Thank Gawd he finally realized that we were meant to be together."

We started laughing, and exchanging gossip. I smiled wide, proud that I had started all this.

_This is what being a friend is._

_**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION:**_

_**IN: **Lip Kisses_

_Sporty Comebacks_

_Alpha boyfriends_

_Ah-mazing Gossip_

_Landon  
_

_**OUT: **Cheek Kisses_

_LBR wishlist_

_Layne Abley_

_Derrington_

_Witty Comebacks  
_


	2. The Glam Clan

_**Nessie's POV**_

The phone rang. I grunted as I trudged up the stairs to grab the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Reness." The voice cooed on the other side of the line. I smiled brightly. I knew that tone anywhere.

"Kristie!" I exclaimed. It was so comforting to hear her voice. Best friends always knew what to do for each other, and Kristie made life easier. Although we were some kind of a threat to her, we weren't really attracted to her blood like Daddy was to Mommy's. So everything was okay.

"Want to walk to school with me?" she asked. "It's kind of dreary, but I bet we could pull it off. That is, if you want to go to school."

I brightened. A dreary, rainy day! I could go to school! Instead of skipping because of the sunlight!

"Yeah, definitely, Kris, I'll be there." I said cheerfully.

"Really?" Kristie sounded surprised. "Okay. See you, um, later?"

"Later." I said in goodbye. She hung up.

I checked the windows, in case Kristie's theory wasn't true. But it was. Sure enough, the windows were drizzling in a mix of rain and snow.

I smiled as I packed up my backpack and ran human speed down the stairs.

"Momma?" I called.

Mom came rushing from the kitchen. "Ness?"

"Can I walk to school with Kristie today?" I asked her. Mom raised her eyebrows.

"Is it sunny today?" she asked simply. I shook my head.

"Have fun, sweetie." Mom said, kissing my forehead. "Call me if it's turning out to be sunny."

"Kay." I said, and dismissed my mom in a wave.

I ran out of the house and into the forest in vampire speed, and slowed down when I was by my school. I found Kristie in a corner.

"Wow. Nice." Kristie's eyes widened at the site of me. I blushed, but realized that she was looking at my outfit. _Thanks Aunt Alice._

My aunt Alice had an unusual obsession with shopping. Luckily we had a lot of money, or for the next hundred years, we would be poor.

The outfit I was wearing today signified that I was rich. I wore a Alice + Olivia top, and wore BCBG skinny jeans. I had Juicy flats on. The outfit screamed: "_I'm Rich!"_. But I didn't want to send that message to my friends.

"I didn't actually think you'd come today." Kristie said, after scanning my outfit. _She's a ten! Ten! And that's from somebody that skips school like, I don't know, five times a week._

My eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Kristie stiffened. "What?"

"Did you just say I skip school five times a week?" I demanded.

Kristie raised her eyebrows. _It's like she reads your mind. God, it's like she comes from a family of freaks!_

My eyes widened. Mind reading? Daddy was the only one in my family that could do that.

Well, before.

"Um, let's just get to school." I said, awkwardly like Momma did when she was still human.

We were minutes away from school. Kristie was scowling about how cool my clothes were.

We arrived at school, and met with my clique. We were the Glam Clan, the girls that ruled the school. Boys adored us, but adored me more. That's why I was the alpha.

My other friends, Erin, Brittany, and Amanda met Kristie and I at the front steps of the school.

"Kris! Ness!" Amanda, the newbie to our group, smiled. Brittany rolled her eyes and elbowed Amanda.

"Hey!" Amanda yelled, rubbing her arm.

Erin scoffed. "Whatev." Then she turned around and spotted somebody wearing H&M. "Loser Loser."

"Double Loser." Brittany piped in.

"Whatever." Kristie smiled.

"As if." Amanda snickered.

"Get the picture." I beamed.

"DUH!" We bellowed. Then we held each other by the shoulders and shook with laughter.

The girl that we had 'loser'ed' on stared at us. Kristie, Brittany, and Erin snickered.

"You are so Viva." Brittany smirked.

"Viva? Las Vegas?" The girl raised an eyebrow and smirked, and I praised her for being so brave to talk back.

"Viva _Bargain Bin." _Erin corrected. And at that moment, the smirk dropped right off the girl's face. Then she hung her head down ad headed into the school.

"What a loser." Brittany muttered under her breath. _DLs. Lame. Wait! _An idea sprouted in Brittany's head.

"I know what we should call people like that." She paused. "DLs! Double Loser!"

There was a pause. Then everybody seemed to be pitching in their approval.

"You are so good." Kristie said, smiling in satisfaction.

I sighed. "Let's get to class."

And as I led the Glam Clan into school, I thought about how I got myself into this web of lies.


	3. Announcement

_**Claire's POV**_

"Rise and Shine!" I called as I stretched from my sleeping bag.

A pillow hit my back. I turned around and saw Kristen's soccer pillow behind me.

"Kris-_ten!" I yelped. _

"I was looking for the snooze button." She muttered groggily.

Alicia sat up on her sleeping bag. "Where am I?"

"My sleepover." Massie grunted from her bed.

Dylan rolled in her sleep. "Can someone pass me the crab cakes?"

Kristen and Massie picked up a crab cake from their beds and threw it at Dylan.

Dylan sat up, her red hair flying. "Hey!"

Massie hopped out of her bed and slipped on her Jimmy Choos. "I wonder what Faux-livia's--""Massie!" Kendra Block exclaimed from the hall. "We need to talk to you." She paused. "And Claire."

"Ooh!" Kristen and Dylan chorused together. Massie rolled her eyes. I bit my lip.

"Trouble." Alicia sang quietly.

"BRB." I said, as I pulled Massie into the hall.

Kendra and William was waiting in the living room, talking quietly. As we went into the room, they silenced.

"Massie?" Kendra began. We nodded."Your Grandpa Sam died earlier this morning." William said.

"Grandpa Sam?" Massie said, looking broken hearted. I felt a pang of sympathy for Massie. But then her mouth dropped open. "But….that means…." She took deep breaths rapidly. "EHMAGAWD! I CANNAWT BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME DO THIS!" She screamed.

"Do what?" I whispered, so only Massie could hear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alicia, Dylan and Kristen ease dropping.

"GO TO STUPID FORKS, WASHINGTON!" She yelled.

"You have to." William said firmly. "Grandma Samantha needs you!" I snickered. Sam and Sam. Must be a very functional couple. "And Claire can come, for moral support."

Massie let out a breath of relief. "Least I still have dignity by my side.`

`When do we leave?" I asked. Then I paused. "Did you tell my parents?"

Kendra nodded. "I told Jay and Judi after I got the call. You girls are leaving tomorrow."

"But what about school?" Kristen spoke up. She walked to where Massie and I was.

"Winter Break's on Tuesday. They're only going to miss two days." William said, knitting his eyebrows.

"And Forks doesn't have a winter break." Kendra spoke firmly. "You guys are going to be staying there for a month, so--"

"A MONTH?!" Alicia and Dylan screamed. They came into view and stood behind Massie and me, their hands on their hips.

Kristen cringed. "Winter Break is only two weeks!" Then she paused and whispered for only the PC to hear. "We can't survive without you, Massie." She smiled brightly at me, and I know she meant me too. I blushed thankfully.

"We're not going to sacrifice your education for a month, so we're going to let you and Massie attend Forks Middle School." Mom's voice perked up. I turned around, as so did the rest of the Pretty Committee. "You start school in Forks on Monday."

My teeth began to chatter. But Massie nudged me. "Don't worry. We'll have a status as soon as we step in." She whispered.

"But what about us?" Dylan whispered, her expression broken hearted.

I put my hand on Dylan's shoulder. "You can survive for two weeks without Massie, can't you?"

"I guess." Dylan sulked.

"Good. Now get back to your sleepover." Kendra walked into the kitchen with mom and William.

"Don't forget to pack!" Mom called after me.

I sighed as we trudged into Massie's bedroom.


	4. Update

_**Hello, pplz!**_

_**I will be adding chapters to the following stories:**_

_**The Package**_

_**One of a kind**_

_**A Christmas to Remember  
**_

_**As for Fate, I am planning to delete, since there is not many reviews. To save Fate, it is up to YOU to decide if Fate stays or goes. To save Fate, it is simple....**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Twihard36**_


End file.
